


Love Between Three Amazing Women

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bisexual Ada Wong, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ+ characters, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Jill Valentine, Lesbian Sex, Pansexual Claire Redfield, Red Valentine, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Girl Ada Wong, Trans Girl Jill Valentine, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Ada, Claire and Jill make love.
Relationships: Ada Wong/Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 1





	Love Between Three Amazing Women

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I don't write threesome sex scenes like this one very often, but I really, really fucking enjoyed writing it. I'm still working on the newest chapters for Love & Zombies, Meeting Her Again and She's In Love With Her Mom. I honestly don't know when I'll be finished writing them. They be done in a month or so from now. Now on with the story.

Ada couldn’t help the loud moans and whimpers that escaped her lips as Claire bobbed her head up and down on her cock, fondling her balls while Jill was thrusting her own cock in and out of her ass from underneath her. Ada gripped the sheets beneath her with one hand while her other hand was on the back of Claire’s head, softly threading through her red hair. She was the happiest she had been since the the three of them started dating. Not too mention the sex was the best she ever had.

The three of them have been dating for the past six years. They met during one of Chris’s Christmas parties two years before that, they had been inseparable ever since. Both Ada and Jill had transitioned years ago. The bedroom was full of moans, whimpers and grunts as the three women fucked each other passionately.

“Ohhh fuck. Yes, yes, oh shit!” Ada could feel the pressure building low in her belly, the sweat on her brow. She rolled her hips in tune with Jill’s thrusts, careful not to hurt Claire who was currently deepthroating her dick. Jill's breath was getting harsher on the skin of her neck. 

“Ada, are you close? I know that I am. Come on baby, cum for us. You know how much we love your cum. We always swallow. You taste so fucking good. Doesn’t she taste good, Claire?” When they first got together, Jill wasn’t very good with dirty talk. But she eventually got in the hang of it.

Claire pulled Ada’s cock out of her mouth, slowly jacking her off. She couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of Jill’s cock going in and out of their girlfriend’s ass, causing her to grin. She moved her eyes up her body watching Ada’s breasts jiggle in time with Jill fucking her ass. 

“I do. I love the taste of Ada’s cum. Especially when I’ve been sucking her off, she cums and fills my mouth up perfectly. I love making you two cum and I love you two so fucking much. Come on, Ada. Cum for us.” Claire smirked, leaning back down, taking Ada’s dick all the way into her mouth until the head almost reached back of her throat, licking her all the while.

And with a long, low moan from deep within her, Ada came rather hard when Jill thrusted for the final time, coming in her ass, moaning loudly, nearly screaming out Ada’s name. Claire swallowed her cum audibly as her mouth was almost filled to the brim, taking the older woman’s dick out of her mouth not that long later.

Ada breathed heavily as Jill slid her dick out of her ass. Ada moved to lay next to her, resting her head on Jill's ample chest, using her boobs as a very soft and comfortable pillow. She wrapped her arms around her, she also tangled their legs together as well. Claire crawled up the bed to lay on Ada’s other side, laying her head on her shoulder. The three of them had cuddled together, sharing sweet kisses.

“I think that we need to take a shower and change these sheets for much cleaner ones instead. We all smell of sex, sweat and cum. I know that we’re tired from having some pretty amazing sex for the last few hours, but I’m fucking starving for some really great food and I’ll love to go out somewhere to eat.” Claire didn’t mind eating at home with her girlfriends, but sometimes she really did enjoy going out to eat with them too.

“That’s actually a really great fucking idea. But can we sleep just for a little bit first? You two girls really wore me the fuck out. I’m exhausted.” Ada could barely keep her eyes open with how tired she was. She wasn’t all that surprised. Anyone would be.

“Sounds amazing as hell to me. Sleep first, then shower and afterwards, dinner.” Ada, Jill and Claire fell asleep moments later.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Once they woke up, they took separate showers, quickly changing the sheets right after. They left their home, getting into Ada’s car, with Jill and Claire climbing into the backseat. It was a little over two hours later when they returned back home to settle on their couch under a shared blanket, cuddled up together, while watching Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: That's the end of this one-shot. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm just glad that I managed to write something. Even though writing can be so fucking hard sometimes, I love it so fucking much. I would never give it up for anything else in this world. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
